Slade's
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: Robin saves his team, by handing over the only thing he had that Slade wanted...himself.
1. Chapter 1

Slade's: Chapter One

Robin walked slowly behind Slade as they made their way deeper into Slade's hideout; Robin's head was low and his eyes unfocused as he kept his eyes on the floor. Under his mask Robin's eyes were red and sore, because of the tears that fell before. As they entered a large room, Robin could see four large circular shields that surrounded each of his teammates. As Slade stopped, Robin stopped right behind him and waited for Slade to say or do something.

"Say goodbye Teen Titans, Robin is now with me," Slade told Robin's teammates, as Slade released the shields around each of the Teen Titans and then let them dropped to the ground.

Starfire flew from the ground towards Robin; Slade had moved away from Robin as Starfire flew into him knocking him off his feet and wrapping her arms around his neck. Robin lay against the ground, his arms as his sides and his eyes thankfully hidden behind his mask.

"Robin, your safe," Starfire shouted.

Robin didn't answer, he didn't even look Starfire in the eye as he gently pushed Starfire from him and stood up leaving Starfire on the ground completely confused.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Starfire asked, standing up at and taking a step away from Robin.

Under his mask Robin closed his eyes and turned his head away from Starfire and towards where Slade stood.

"Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Starfire, come here," Cyborg ordered, from behind Starfire.

"Robin, here now," Slade ordered.

Robin started walking towards Slade, Starfire stepped forwards grabbing Robin's wrist. Robin looked down at his wrist and then roughly pulled it from Starfire's grip and continued towards Slade. As Robin stood beside Slade, Slade put his hand on Robin's shoulder and looked out at Robin's old teammates.

"You can leave now," Slade ordered, the Teen Titans.

"Not without Robin," Beast Boy shouted.

"Just go, you can't help me," Robin ordered firmly.

"No one can help you," Slade corrected, Robin slowly nodded.

"Robin, we will help you," Raven called, as she followed the rest of the Teen Titans from Slade's base.

Taking a deep breath Robin turned towards Slade and waited for the next order to be given. Slade looked down at Robin, still dressed in his usual Robin outfit. Slade sighed and turned and walked away, looking back at Robin before he turned the corner and disappeared. Slade returned a few minutes later with a black and yellow folded suit like the one that he wore; Slade dropped the outfit in Robin's hands and then pointed to where he had just been.

"You can find some privacy around the corner to get changed," Slade ordered, Robin nodded and made his way towards the corner.

As he turned the corner Robin fell to his knees and let his tears fall, he dropped the outfit at his side and curled up in a ball out of sight. Robin cried silently, as his head pounded and tears fell easily from his eyes. Without noticing Robin's eyes slipped shut and he fell asleep curled tightly in a ball.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment


	2. Chapter 2

Slade's: Chapter Two

"Robin, what is taking you so long?" Slade shouted, as he walked round the corner to find Robin curled tightly up in a ball asleep.

"Tired…I should have guessed," Slade said to himself, looking down at the little teen and debating what to do with him.

Slade continued to watch Robin, trying to figure out what he was going to do with him. Pulling Robin up into his arms, Slade crossed the room lying Robin on the small bed at the edge of the room. Keeping his footsteps as quiet as he could, Slade left the room area and returned to the control panel.

"He requires a lot of training," Slade told himself.

Slade unlocked his computer and went to begin typing things in, as he typed Slade's mind began to think over and over about Robin.

_Three Hours Later_

"Where am I?" Robin asked, rubbing his head as he sat up in the small bed and stretched his sore limbs out.

"Robin," Slade called from a good distance away.

Robin's ears perked up at the sound of his name; he could have sworn that Slade sounded half angry.

"Slade?" Robin asked, standing from the bed and making his way slowly towards Slade's voice.

Robin fell into the wall as he walked around the corner, Robin saw Slade from a distance he pushed off from the wall and made his way over to Slade, coming steadier as he walked further. Meeting Slade at the control panel, he glanced up at Robin before pointing to the floor beside him. Robin stepped up on to the platform Slade and the control panel was and waited for the next order.

"Robin, hack into the cities main control frame," Slade ordered.

"Why do you want me to hack into there?" Robin asked, lowing his head and hoping for an answer.

"Send the city into complete chaos," Slade answered, leaving Robin to hack into the thing.

"Slade, please don't make me do this," Robin replied, keeping his head low and hoping Slade wouldn't make him do this.

"Not yet, but soon. Now Robin…what kind of name is Robin, I think we need to change it," Slade said.

"Fine," Robin replied, looking at Slade and slipping his hand down into his green glove and feeling the metal bracelet secured around his wrist.

The bracelet was the only thing; he ever wore that linked him to Richard Grayson and Bruce Wayne. He always wore the bracelet, keeping it with him when he was Robin and when he was Richard. Bruce hadn't been happy with Robin wearing the bracelet, but after a few mouths he just gave up and let Robin wear it.

"What about Dark Wing?" Slade asked.

"Yeah," Robin agreed, his voice shaking as he spoke.

"Dark Wing, go get changed," Slade ordered, Robin nodded and left to go and get changed.

Returning to Slade's side, he was dressed completely in black apart from the green belt in circling his waist and the mask that covered his eyes. Every part of his skin below his neck covered in black spandex, with metal plants covering the vulnerable areas; shoulders, chest, stomach, back, legs.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Slade's: Chapter Three

"Dark Wing, follow," Slade ordered.

Dark Wing followed quickly after Slade; reaching Slade's motorbike ad stopping. Slade swung his leg over the motorbike, shifting forwards on the sent to get more comfort. Beside Slade, Dark Wing stood not wanting to get on the bike with Slade or disobey his agreement to Slade.

"Get on, Dark Wing," Slade ordered.

Dark Wing swung his leg over the seat of the bike and sat down behind Slade, gripping the back of the seat to try and trying not to touch Slade's body with his. Reeving the motorbike, Slade sped down the tunnels and out on to the almost empty roads. The motorbike flew across the road, mean while Dark Wing held on tight to the seat. Slade slowed the bike and finally stopped outside of a jewellery store, Dark Wing swung off the bike and stood looking at the well-lit store.

"Follow, Dark Wing," Slade ordered, entering the store with a metal pipe in his hands.

"Hang on," Dark Wing whispered, after Slade walked into the shop.

Dark Wing turned his back to the store, and ran his hands through his hair. A drop of sweat ran down the side of his face and then he walked into the jewellery store after Slade. When he walked in the two attendants were kneeling on the floor with their hands and head on the floor, while Slade smashed the glass cabinets.

"Grab the stuff," Slade ordered, tossing Dark Wing a brown mesh bag.

Dark Wing caught the bag and began putting all the jewellery he would find in the bag, inside his heart was breaking. He had to put aside everything batman, Bruce and Alfred had taught him, Wing Dark also had to push his beliefs aside in order to save his old teammates.

"Hurry up, Dark Wing," Slade shouted, as he watched the small hesitation of Dark Wing.

Finishing putting all the jewellery in the almost full bag and nodding in Slade's direction. Slade slammed a remaining glass panel of an empty cabinet and then left the shop with Dark Wing already out.

"Can we go home?" Dark Wing asked, before he saw the blue and red flashing lights of three police cars heading towards him.

"Not yet, we have heaps more stuff to steal before this night is over," Slade answered, swinging on the motorbike again and then waiting for Dark Wing to hop on as well with the big bag of jewellery.

Dark Wing wanted to drop the bag, put up his hands up and hand himself over to the police. Slade watched Dark Wing for a second, before he was grabbed Dark Wing and pulled him closer.

"GET ON," Slade yelled, Dark Wing swung on the motorbike holding the bag in one hand over the side of the bike.

Off they went again, zooming through the streets again. Dark Wing sitting on the back of the bike as his heart was tearing him up in side, Slade ignoring him as he dodged the cops and found an almost empty alleyway.

**To Be Continued**...Please Comment


End file.
